Creepypasta for dinner Endless
by jamarx93
Summary: What happens when a bunch of known Creepypastas enter Dreams world and captures my oc.
1. Chapter 1

Creepypasta for dinner today Endless.

Cross over of Creepypastas and The Sandman. Pt 1

Heart was walking in a dark forest frightened by the sounds and shadows cast upon the trees he had to get to Deaths house if he wants her famous chocolate pit she has been dying to let him try. Dream warned him to not go into the forbidden forest and take his path of safe dreams but no Heart needed to show him he can take care of the scary things boy was he wrong.

"Huh? Nothing much but some silly drawings of a man with an x and o around him…and ones with Help on them and he will kill you….ok I am scared but not turning back now".

Call him selfish but he made a promise to his Endless sister he be there with a big grin with an empty tummy of bravery as he continue don until he heard silence I mean all the animals that where making a lot of noise all stopped.

"Why…can't I walk anymore I want to but something behind…me is making em still". He turns his head to be looked into a dark suited man and looke dup to be watched with angry face with no eyes no mouth and no ears just a white head.

Back in Dreams castle.

Dream was getting worried right after he promised his lover Heart to be carful with those woods and from giving a rude boy a nightmare he was beginning to have a lot of thoughts.

"What if that thing got him? Or worse Ticy Toby or no I must not worry this much he said he would be fine I trust my lovers instincts….but not enough for a huge dog with a huge smile to eat him". He sat in his big king size chair.

"Dream lord!" shouted his Mathew flying in with panic. "What is it?" asked the now more worried Dream king. "It's Heart Endless he has been taken by the Slenderman!".


	2. Chapter 2

Creepypasta for dinner today Endless.

Cross over of Creepypastas and The Sandman. Pt 2

Heart was screaming as loud as he can but nothing could here while the slender thing kept pulling a white hand over his mouth as he was being carried away into the dark forest.

"Silence young Endless!" said the slender thing making Hearts eyes wide with shock knowing the thing can speak without a mouth.

The slender thing came to a halt as it lifted Heart into looks like a car of some sort and the thing went to the front of were the stirring wheel is and drove away.

"Um….please let me go!"," Never we have a lot to deal with you!" said the slender thing to the frightened Endless.

Heart had to think of a way to escape but soon the car halted in front of an abandoned looking museum in the forest?

At Endless HQ.

The siblings were restless over hearing their most importuned Endless has been captured Dream could only hope Heart can make it out ok.

"He can't handle such a monster or any of those murders and demons alike!" said Destruction repeatedly hammering his huge fist on Destiny's table.

"Easy Destruction I mean heart said you're self Death he could make it…but nope proved he is a loser". Desire said eating a grape in greed.

"Desire! Shut you're mouth I mean I could've tolled him I bring ther pie to his and Dreams place….and he did want to prove he can handle himself like a big boy". Death glaring at Desires greedy figure.

"Enough! Look he is my responsibility to watch over him so I must go to him and save him". Dream finally said making everyone stare at him.

"Um Dream you know there are monsters and creepy things that can kill you in a minute think before jumping in where all in this together we must all come as one to defeat the things and save our brother!" Announced Destruction as the rest got up to save sweet and selfish really Heart Endless.


	3. Chapter 3

Creepypasta for dinner today Endless.

Cross over of Creepypastas and The Sandman. Pt 3

Heart was thinking of being back home in his husbands arms feeling his white tender chest licking his black nipples but reminded him he won't if he couldn't find a way out of this mess. As he sat in the lounge looking to find just facts on things.

"Jeff the killer known to wake you up and kill you he was once a young normal boy but was bullied to almost make him lose it". Sounded terrible for the killer but why was it made him feel very dreadful when this is a killer he is reading.

He began to wonder around the Slenderman he is called tolled him to feel free to read some of these creepy tales while he goes of t fetch his so called friends as he came to another one about an elf.

"Ben Drowned….a young Link from an abandoned video game Majoras Mask and can curse you're so called internet if you encounter him he can appear in the game as a statue". Heart has played Zelda before nice game but never heard of this one as he continued.

He was going to read another on a talking apple when he thought he was being watched over. He was about to flinch when came a white hand covering his screaming and was forced to the ground and felt a ting or a pinch on his left arm that he was going to fetch his dagger but too late as he felt light headed and blacked out not knowing who that was until he woke up.

"Hellooo?...time to wake up!" shouted a high pitched girly voice and opened his eyes to be looked at a pink pony face grinning ever so evil like and tried to move but noticed he was strapped down on a long white table turned up wards.

Dream and his siblings rushed into the forest stumbling upon the same places Heart was.

"It's like that stupid game some human made". Said Death tearing every page off.

"I never knew what a game is or internet but hell with it for making Heart scarred." Said Destruction.

It was good they were worried as much as he was but should not go ahead and blame all them monsters after all they have been once innocent dreamers even that one rude boy he was in his mind tonight.

"HELPPPP!" screamed Hearts voice echo through the trees as they followed it until they came to a museum and took no time and barged in.


	4. Chapter 4

Creepypasta for dinner today Endless.

Cross over of Creepypastas and The Sandman. Pt 4

Slenderman was talking to the pony on something when he tried to scream for help for the last time before the boy named Ben knocked him out with a punch again.

"Shut it! Boy this wont take much you will make an excellent blondish companion for me!"," Never why would I be a disgusting thing like you?".

Just then a boy with black hair down not like his husbands but more straight down with the most scary face ever it was pale like his lover but eyes were darken and a red blood smile that spread along his face. He pointed at him with his dagger and wanted to so bad to slash him he was furious no way was he going to be like him and everyone.

"Go to sleep and no worries ill make sure to use this weapon well I need an extra knife any ways". With his other hand was a long kitchen knife.

Slenderman was done talking to the pink insane pony for her to pull out what looks like a tool kit and took out a syringe with purple liquid in it.

"This serum it turns anyone into us how well see Jeff here he was being treated badly so when he was sleeping we used the stuff to make him us…now it's you're turn right everyone!?" He heard laughter and clapping he didn't notice at first but there was a stadium like for football but rows of monsters, killers and weird fruit all cheering for Hearts transformation.

"HELPPP!" This was it he though and he wished he was not so selfish into not taking his husbands path now he is punished for not listening to his heart but his strength.

"Uh what…huh?","I love him yes!","Oh the misery!"," No I'm not ready to go to stupid heaven!". He saw rows and everyone crying and cursing for some reason but noticed Dream and Delirium and Desire all his beloved siblings and husband standing in front of the huge stadium.


	5. Chapter 5

Creepypasta for dinner today Endless.

Cross over of Creepypastas and The Sandman. Pt 5

Heart remembered now he grew up with that Jeff person yes with his little brother but he never heard of him again now he remembered as Dream unstrapped him from the table he ran to give Jeff a hug snapped him out of his Despairs thoughts.

"What!..no!","Jeff it's me…Hence!"," I don't know the fuck you are but…wait I do remember that name wait…no". Heart didn't care of the many staring of his family he wanted to help Jeff as he can.

"Now that's' better now have a better positive life now". Looked into the poor killers face tears streaming down his cheeks but wiped away. "You kidding thanks for that helping Hence dude but this is my new home now but I wont make a stop near anyone you love it's our secret or I will kill you got it?" Shock his hands and heaed to the other miserable creatures and even humans.

"Listen up now please all calm down and listen Dream and us all Endless want you to leave or take this else where". Dream stepped in. "Yes Slenderman make a use of you're time to move this museum?". Slenderman was still in the dark operating room looking at the floor for a minute when thrown upon Hearts lover.

"NEVER! You made me Morpheus! Now I shall do what I please take him!"" No sir!"," Jeff do it now!"," Sorry hence". Jeff grabbed the positive vibe endless to the table.

Heart with the pink pony along with Ben and other monsters surrounded him as he waited for the change when woke up in sweat in Dreams bed.

"Shhhh" whispred a soft voice from his right. "Dream…what I had a nightmare". Cuddling close to Dreams white strong body.

"Yes I know when we rescued from that museum yes was real but you see Slenderman didn't move the blimey museum so bargained with a nightmare of him since I created him my huge mistake, and his scum or he will haunt the woods forever so had no choice I know he had was of hurting my love so had to do it I'm so sorry". Dream was happy Heart was safe but also shameful for making him have that last nightmare.

"Dream…look at me" He did while being caressed with his own chest." I am so glade it was you who saved me really and I should've been selfish into being stronger". Dream winced at pinching from Hearts fingers.

"Heart…you are stronger to me true I seen it every night….I was so worried I couldn't dare to leave you like I always did with my two lovers back then". Heart gave him a good tongue licking around his nipples before joining him in a long kiss tongues dancing to the sounds of night and stars from their heads.

"Dream I want you in me!" And Dream wasted no time arguing about that as he moved in with Hearts delicate body but the two lovers didn't take notice how a floating museum just sitting there from Dreams chest next to other trapped worlds.


End file.
